


Heartbreak Hotel

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Community: comment_fic, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, The first time Sam kissed Dean, Sam was barely fifteen and Dean gently pushed him away with a murmured, No, Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Sam loved Dean, in all the ways he shouldn’t have. It was wrong, they were brothers, and he should not feel love towards his sibling. He shouldn’t have felt such love and passion for Dean every time his big brother was close to him, but the heart wants what the heart wants. He is barely fifteen, all skinny limbs and big puppy dog eyes and floppy hair.

He kept his feelings to himself, hoping that his desires for Dean would fade out with time…but they didn’t. His love only grew stronger with each passing day. It was a cold day in December when Sam couldn’t take denying his affections any longer; he drank his love away, sneaking a bottle of Dad’s whiskey while John was away. He got so smashed that he could barely stand.

Dean had been out most of the day on a hunt, a simple salt and burn he could handle by himself, so Sam should not have been supposed when Dean retuned home early and caught him, bottle in hand. The fact that his head was swimming and he thought he was going to vomit did not matter; What mattered was Dean’s warm arms around him, hugging him, and Dean’s lips inches away from his, looking so soft and honey sweet. 

“I love you, Dean,” Sam blurted out, the verity of drink having loosened his tongue.

Dean scoffed, his nose crinkled at the scent of whisky on his young brother's tongue. “You don’t love me, Sammy; you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“Yes I do. I love you, with all my heart.” Sam leaned in and kissed Dean, his hand palming Dean’s skull and his fingers threading lightly though Dean’s soft hair. 

The kiss was a drunk, sloppy one—too much tongue and lips, uncoordinated and a pressing of lips too hard together as Sam's hands glide over the warm, smooth skin of Dean's back, finger nails scratching lightly. It was over as quickly as it had begun. Dean pushed him away with a murmured “No, Sammy.” He pushed him towards the shower and barked an order at him to "go cool off, sober up."

Sam went quietly, holding back the soft sniffles. A little while later, when he immured from the shower, Dean was gone. Sam cried himself to sleep that night, and come morning, when Dean returned with breakfast, they did what Winchesters do best. 

They did not talk about it. They kept what happened in the dark, keeping their feelings hidden from the light of day. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/657449.html?thread=88247081#/t88247081)


End file.
